


Half A Heart

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didnt ask for this. He didnt ask to be gay. He didnt ask to get hate. He didn't ask to be in this band. So he quit the band? He picked up his bags and left. </p><p>The band is miserable without him. Theyre getting more and more hate. </p><p>Can they get Niall back before it's too late? Can Harry get Niall to love him back? </p><p>What happens when Niall find out that the boys are looking for him? Will he escape or will he stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Quit

Niall's POV

Harry was the reason I stopped talking. He was the reason why I stopped sleeping. He was the reason why I didn't stay in the room as the boys. He was the reason why I only saw them when we had a concert. I would stay in a hotel room by myself. None of the boys know where it is.

If I could go back to the day when I told the boys I was bi, I would take it all back.

Everyone knew something was wrong. At our concerts I would stay as far away as I could from the boys. I didn't participate in the group hugs. Why would I? Harry didn't even accept me so why would I? The boys didn't stop him from beating me. Whenever they started doing twitter questions, I left the stage. On twitter, fans would ask me why didn't I participate in the group hugs, dances, or talk. I had made a private twitter account. No one knew it was me. It was about my hatred for One Direction. What the fans didn't know was that soon there would be 4 instead of 5 members of One Direction.

Simon knew about all the pain they caused me but he told me to deal with it. I delt with it for 2 years. It was about time I did something. Quit the band. I am the least liked in the band. No one would give two flying fucks. That's exactly what I was going to do when management called Liam that day. Management wanted to meet us. I decided it be better, if I quit in front of them.

Harry doesn't like me

Zayn doesn't like me

Louis' doesn't like me

Liam doesn't like me

The fans don't like me

Management doesn't like me

I don't care if I ruin their life's. They have it coming for them. All I have to do is crush them. Make them miserable.

Their families knew that I hated their sons. They knew about Harry beating me. They knew about Zayn, Liam and Louis not stopping Harry. They knew about my depression. They knew about me cutting. At the end of the day, I would have a lovely session with my razor. The boys didn't know about my depression or me cutting. Your probably wondering why the boys don't know? I didn't tell them. Like they would care. Everyday I would go to a club and drink as much as I possibly could. Sometimes, i would even skip the concerts just so I could be away from them.

________________

When we went to see management, I HAD to sit next to them. Thanks to Paul. It's ok though because soon their careers will be destroyed. When we got there, Louis put his arm around. I slapped his arm away. I could see hurt flash through his eyes. Like I fucking care. They have no right to touch me.

We went inside. I stayed away from them. When we went inside managements office, I didn't sit down. The guys looked at me with an annoyed expression. Haha b!tches. Hate me all you want!

"I quit"

"You what?" Liam spits out

"Are you deaf? I said I quit.That means I'm leaving the band."

"You can't do that Ni." Zayn spoke up.

"Oh really? What makes you think I won't leave? What makes you think that you can call me Ni?"

"You wanted to be on this band. We're your friends" Louis answered.

"Listen here. We're not friends. We were never friends. I don't want to be in this band."

"Niall, you can't. You have a contract."

"Does it look like I give a fuck? I'm leaving this band and that's final. I already talked to Simon. He's okay with it." I just lied.

"You what?" Harry spat. If looks could kill I would be dead by now.

"I have no time for you. You fucking cunt."

With that I left. I just ruined my career. Finally I'm away from those stupid cunts.

_____________

First thing I did was go home and pack all my stuff. I went straight to the airport. I had gotten my plane ticket a week ago. I boarded the plane and sat down in my place. A girl sat next to me and she started freaking out.

"Are you ok?"

"Omg it's Niall. I always wanted to meet One Direction. Where are the other boys?"

"Them?! I don't have anything to do with them."

"Yes you do. Your in the same band"

"I quit."

"You.... Why...... When"

"Today and because they're homophobic cunts." With that our conversation ended. The airplane took off and I fell asleep. When I woke up,we had landed in Dublin. Greg was at the airport to pick me up. Mum, dad and Greg knew what was going on.When I told them I was quiting, they were ok with it. When I got home, I hugged my mum and dad. Denice and Theo also hugged me. I went to my room and went on twitter.

"Finally free. I'm no longer in One Direction. Time to celebrate."

Once I tweeted, I could see tons of retweets and replies. Some were happy and some were pissed.

"@NiallOfficial Why Niall? You're breaking the band"

Oh I had to reply to this one.

"@1DLover Am i really? If you knew what those 4 bastards put me through you wouldve left too."

@NiallOfficial Why baby. Why did you leave?"

Aww, she's nice. I'll follow her.

"@niallersbabe I was tired of getting bullied for bieng bisexual."

I go to the boys account and find thier latest tweets.

@Real_Liam_Payne: "Nialler quit the band. I wish he hadn't"   
@zaynmalik: "Niall quit :(. I miss him"  
@Louis_Tomlinson: "we're sorry @NiallOfficial"  
@Harry_Styles: "I'm sorry for hurting you @NiallOfficial"

"@Real_Liam_Payne @zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles Oh please. Who are they trying to fool? Not me."

I unfollow them and the One Direction twitter. I go through my contacts and delete the boys contact. I decide I'm going to need a new phone, so they can't get a hold of me. Thats exactly what I did. I went out and bought a iphone 5c. I copied my contacts from my old phone to my new phone. Finally, I dont have to worry about them. Its been a long time since I've been happy. Not even the boys could make me happy. All they gave me was bad memories. Everytime i looked at my cuts- scars and the fresh one- I though about everytime Harry kicked me, punched me, yelled at me and called me a waste of space and a disgrace, and how Liam and Louis and Zayn just watched it happen.

Simons POV

"What is wrong with you? Do you really want this band to end? Why are you destroying him?"

Niall thinks that I dont care about him but I actually do. He told me about his past and how he gets triggered really easily. He told me about his depression. He told me about the beating from Harry. I told him to deal with it for the sake of the band. I didnt think he would actually think about quitting.

"Sorry Simon"

"Sorry doesnt cut it. Do you know what he has been through for the past 2 years?"

"No"

"He made the biggest mistake by talking to the 4 of you. By telling you he's bi. All you had to do was accept him. That's all. Do you know that he had severe depression before he was in the band. His depression returned because of the four of you. He cuts. I have seen the cuts on his arms."

"We didnt know. He never told us." Liam said.

"Did you really think he would tell you? After what you did to him."

"No" Harry said.

"Congratulations on ruining his life. He's not to blame for breaking up the band. You are! Now get out of here."

Niall is like a son to me. He trusted me to help him but I did the exact opposite.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wheres Niall?"
> 
> "Hes not here"
> 
> "What do you mean hes not here?"
> 
> "What do you think? He left because he knew you would come after him. He doesnt want anything to do with you. He moved. I dont know where, but he moved. Dont go looking for him cuz he doesnt want get hurt. I dont want you to hurt him."

Harry's POV

It's been a week since Niall left us. We tried to call him but it says the phone has been disconnected. We tweet him but he doesn't answer. If he does, it's a rude comment. He unfollowed us and everything. We deserve it for what we put him through. If only I didn't beat him up because I didn't want to be gay. He made me change. We were losing our fans slowly because Niall wasn't there. Everyday a fan would tweet us something rude. Niall's tweet about being free from 1D really hurt us. He hated us that much that he wanted to be always from us. When he replied to the boys and mines tweet, he thought that we were just joking about missing him. No we did mean it. I should've just accepted him. If I had known about his depression I wouldnt have hurt him so many times. I didn't even know that he cuts. I miss him so much. I wish I could take it all back. Brink him back to us. Have him close to me. But I ruined my chance of being with him. I ruined us -the band. I ruined his life.

We tried calling Maura. The only answer we got from her was to never call them again. To leave them alone and go back to being inconsiderate assholes. When my mum called her, she got the same result. They hate us that much. It's all my fault.

Greg called and yelled at us for ruining Niall. He wouldn't eat, or sleep. He told us how his depression had gotten worse. How Niall would only think about suicide. How Ni wouldn't talk to them. How he thought of being a disgrace, being worthless, a faggot. How we ruined his little brother. He was right.

We still had our fans. They were still there because they promised "no matter what happens we will always stay". The fans that didn't stay left because Niall left. The one who would be cheerful and happy for the fans. He came out to the world at the same he did to us. The fans accepted him. We didn't.

We had to do interviews and most of them were about why Niall left. What were we supposed to tell them. Oh well we were bieng assholes to him so he quit. So we went with the simple answer. He was getting too much hate so he quit.

____________________________

Niall's POV 

I know whats been going on for the past few days. My parents think that im fucking oblivious. They think that all i want to do is commit suicide. What the hell? Of course I don't. i havent lost my fucking mind. Sure i do think about suicide but I never had the courage to do it. I think about bieng a fucking disgrace, bieng worthless, and a faggot. I am all those things. I stopped talking because what is there to talk about. Its useless. Im thinking about going to rehab but no im good at home. Mum said that we should move just in case the boys come back for me. Good thing I still have my house in London. Those assholes know I moved back to Ireland but what they dont know is that I have a house in London but its no where near their houses.They might try to find a way to hurt me again so Im moving to London by myself. Mum dad, Greg, Denise and Theo are staying here. Mum's taking care of everything for me so if the boys come looking for me, they wont know where I am.

Im moving into my house today and two of my best friends-Dylan and Jake- are staying with me. I met them in school. They know im bi. They have no problem with it concidering that they're gay. Dylan and Jake are actually dating. Jake is 20 and Dylan is 19 like me. They came out the closet a year ago. Im so happy for them. Ther are a cute couple. Our friend Shaila always gushes over how cute they are. Shaila is another one of our friends. We have a big group of friends. Its me, Dylan, Jake, Shaila, Liz, Callum, Eleanor, Lindzey and Adelaide. Shaila and Lindzey basically fangirl over over 5SOS all the time. Not in front of their boyfriends though. Dylan, Jake, Adelaide and Liz all have tumblr. Me, Callum and Eleanor are the normal ones. Not really. Its hard for me too talk to ELeanor cuz I dnt want to come between her and Louis. Im the only single one in the group. Luke and Shaila are dating. Luke took like fucking forever just to ask her out. He was so nervous. Everytime we talked he would always talk about her. I had enough and locked them in the closet until Luke asked her out. Liz and Callum-not the one in 5SOS-  are together and Eleanors with Louis. Adelaide has a boyfriend. I think his name is Logan. Lindzey is dating Ashton. She is shorter then Ashton but they make a very cute couple. Thats right two of my best friends are dating a member of 5 Seconds Of Summer. Actually I am friends with them. Calum, Luke, Ashton,and Michael know about my house but I specifally told them not to tell the boys or else. 

Anyways back to my boring depressed life. Dylan and Jake already took the room next to mine and were currently unpacking while I basically didnt have to do anything at all. I have lived in this house for two year without the boys knowing about it. Even management didnt know. Thats how fucking smart I am. I didnt tell uncle Simon either. Alt they know is that I've been living in various hotel rooms for the past two years. The pizza delivery guys was a hot mess. Harrys hotter though.. Wait... did I just call Harry hot? No. I will not gain any feelings for him. I cant. I decided to skip the pizza and let the boys have it and went to bed.

What the fuck is wrong with me. I cant like him. I just cant. He ruined me. I started sheding tears. All you could hear was me sobbing. Why do I like him. The person who hates me for bieng bi.The person who helped bring my depression back. I cant do this. The person who made me hate myself. The person who was the reson I started cutting and still do it. Hes the reason why I cant go to sleep because of the nightmares I have. I stopped talking because of him. I stopped singing. i only played my guitar now. Harry ruined me. The tears rolling down my eyes. 

___________________

Liam's POV

Me and the boys decided to go to Ireland to apologize to Niall and bring him back. I know it will be hard but I have to do it. We love Niall. Hes like a brother to us. I wish I had stood up for him. I wish I was there for him. I helped fuck everything up. I didnt know things would go this far. If I knew about his depression I would've never let it begin. Harry decided to tell us why he was such an ass to Niall. I didnt have any fucking sympathy for him because why the hell would you beat someone up just because you like them but they're the same gender as you. I never understood that. Its a really stupid concept. Well anyways the boys and I are on our private jet to Ireland. We didnt want to have to meet any fans cuz they would ask us about Niall. 

____an Hour Later___

We arrived in Mullingar and went straight to Nialler's house. His mum opened the door but as soon as she us, her smile turned into a frown. 

"Hello boys. Do come in?"

"Thanks Mrs.Horan."

We walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Wheres Niall?"

"Hes not here"

"What do you mean hes not here?"

"What do you think? He left because he knew you would come after him. He doesnt want anything to do with you. He moved. I dont know where, but he moved. Dont go looking for him cuz he doesnt want get hurt. I dont want you to hurt him."

He cant fucking move. Hes only making this harder. UGHHHHHHHHHH. 

______________________

Shaila's POV 

What the boys did to Niall was really rude on there part. Niall is  amazing, wonderful, talented, smart, and funny. He is like a cute little puppy. He is definetly not worthless or a disgrace to his family or anyone. Hes my best friend and it hurts to him sad. I even told Luke that if Harry hurts Niall again, Im gonna do something about it. Lindzey is with me on this. Niall is my brotha from anotha motha. That probably sounded ghetto. SOrry!!

Anyways, if it wasnt for Niall, Luke and I wouldnt have been dating for a year.Niall actually introduced us and then a year later he locked us up in a closet until Luke asked me out. Luke is like a penguin. Cute and cuddly. I love him so much. He purposely tries to make me jealous. You know it doesnt work. Niall thinks its a bit funny but I think its cute. 

Lindzey is my other best friend. Shes the one who introduced me to Niall. Thats how we became friends. She my bae. Her mum and my mum are best friends. We actually have been together since birth. We basically fangirl over the same people. 5SOS bieng one of them. 

Dylan and Jake are so cute though omg asdfghjkl. Gay people are so cute like omg. I always wanted a gay friend and because of Niall I have 3 gay best friends. High five yo. I hope Niall finds his prince so he can be happy. 

_________________________

 

Lindzeys POV

I agree with Shaila. Niall has been a part of my life for about 5 years. When we first met he was really shy. He would really talk to anyone. Im glad he left One Direction because I cant stand seeing him get hurt. He is my lucky charm. When i found out that Harry hurt our little leprechaun, I was really mad. He didnt stop crying for hours. He would start talking about suicide and being a disgrace. We didnt really know how to help him. He ended up getting a panic attack. He told us 2 months after Harry started beating him up. I was furious. It should be illegal to make Niall cry. I found out that he was cutting again, a month after that. He would go to soundcheck, rehersals, and the concerts but then he would come back to my apartment that I share with Ashton. 

Speaking of Ashton, I met him through Niall. He knew that me and Shaila absolutely adore 5SOS so he brought them over to his housewhile we were there. Niall has done so much for me so I decided to help him. I told his mum about him cutting again and talking about suicide. Niall was so afraid of the boys that when he went to America, he wouldnt travel them but he would travel with the crew. Lou obviously knew everything, so did the rest of the make up artist and the band. Niall was closest to Josh so he told him everything. Josh helped him too. Now I see him, he still talks attempting suicide and I see the deep cuts and the faded scars but I cant get the image out of my head, but his smile isnt fake anymore. It hurts to see him like this. When he decided to leave the band we -me, Dylan, Jake, Shaila, Liz, Callum, Eleanor, and Adelaide- were so happy because we would have our cheerful, happy friend back. 


	3. Tattle Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nialls thoughts will be italicized and tweets will be bolded

Nialls POV

My mum called and told me that the boys were looking for me. UGGHH they need to just leave me alone. I just recently found out I have feelings for Harry. God, why does all the horrible things have to happen to me? He's a piece of crap. Why the hell do I like him? I need to die or something for them to leave me alone. I hate them so much. Thy can't just ruin me and then all of a sudden decide that I'm the most important person in the world. They can't just lead me to the point of quitting to come looking for me. They can't fucking do that.

I hope 5SOS doesn't tell them homophobics that I live here. If they do, I will just stop being friends with them. That's all I can do.

Recently, I stopped dying my hair so it's slowly going back to brown. I still use twitter but I don't talk to the fans. All they want from me is to go back to that horrid band. The fans want to know why I quit. They don't believe the fact that the boys are homophobic. My account is still verified but I'm thinking about deleting it. Sure the fans that I have followed will be sad but they'll get over it eventually.

White boy don't got time ratchetness.

Ok sorry. I just had to that. Right now, I'm in my room on twitter. Usually, at this time I am asleep but I can't fall asleep because I can hear Dylan and Jake having sex. They're so loud. I can hear them even through the thick walls. I log into my verified account and write a quick tweet.

**"Leaving 1D was the best thing I ever did. Haven't self-harmed since the day before I quit."**

As soon as I posted this tweet, I got instant replies. First few were some horny girls, wanting me to fuck them. Then the next few were hateful comments. After that, were the fan tweets.

**@NiallOfficial babe, why'd you cut? What does 1D have to do with it? I'm confused**

**@Narrystoran those boys ruined me. When they found out I was bi, the would beat me, call me horrid names**

I don't like her twitter name. Narry Storan. As if, I would let that bastard come near me.

_Yes you would. You love him_

No I don't

After that I logged out and went to my fake account. I have many followers who also hate 1D now.

**Good thing you quit the band @NiallOfficial It is the best thing you have done. Your awesome.**

Now at this point some fans were saying that I should fuck off and stop hating the boys. If only they knew. Eventually, I will tell them. Maybe today. Yeah I should.

**Shut up ok. I'm not hating on your precious boys. Niall is my main concern.**

**@Niallator why is Niall your concern? If you don't like 1D, then why do you like him?**

**@1Dforever I am Niall**

Now if that didn't set off a angry mob of hormonal teenage girls , I don't know what did.

**@Niallator WHAT THE FUCK? YOUR NOT NIALL . HE WOULD NEVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT THE BOYS.**

**@Niallator fucking prove it**

Since I'm logged into my verified twitter on my phone. I post a quick tweet saying:

**@Niallator is me.**

Minutes later, I received so many notifications from fans saying how much of a disappointment I was or how they still love me. I don't give a flying fuck.

Harry's POV

I had received a notification from Niall on twitter. I didn't know that his private account existed. I checked his account and saw a bunch of hateful tweets towards me and the boys. To say that doesn't hurt me a little would be a lie. The boys don't know though.

Why did he have to move? I know he thinks that we will come back and hurt him but that's not what we want. We finished our tour a week ago. Its been a wreckfull week since then. Nialls only making it worse. If I could take back what I did to him then I would, but I cant. If I could just bring him back. ughhhhhhh. How could I have been so cruel. I would've never yelled at someone or beat them. Let alone call them rude names. No one deserves to get bullied. Look whose talking. Its getting really annoying. Right now, i need a friend other then the boys. They will help, but I need someone who I'm really close to.

My best friend, Ed.

Ed is also a singer. A solo artist. He knows about my feelings for Niall and what I've been doing to him. He doesn't like that I beat up Niall because of my feeling for him. Ed is also friends with Niall but after he quit the band, he stopped talking to all of his friends that were our friends.

I could talk to him if he wasn't busy on tour. I don't want to bother him with my problems. I can talk to Mikey. He could help me. But sadly, he won't talk to any of us because of what we did to Niall. Luke still talks to us and so does Ashton. Maybe they know where Niall is.

Ashton's POV

I know I promised Niall that I wouldn't tell but I have to tell the boys. The band is breaking up without him. I know what Harry did was messed up, but I have to help them. I just hope that if I do tell the boys, then Lindzey won't break up with me. Niall is more important to her even though I'm her boyfriend. I don't mind because Niall is her best friend and he has depression. I hate the fact that the boys made him start cutting again. I just want everything to go back to normal. I know it won't but I can at least try to make it work.

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Harry"

"Why aren't you with the other boys?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What"

"I um... I know where umm Niall is"

"You do? Where?"

"Yeah. He bought a house here in London."

"He never told us"

"Well obviously not. I promised him that I wouldn't tell you guys that I know where he is"

"Where is he?"

I give Harry, Niall's address and tell him not to tell anyone about this.

"ASHTON. What the fuck are you doing?" Michael yelled angrily.

"Michael. I was telling him about how-"

"Save it Ashton. Some friend you are. You fucking promised him. Harry, leave Niall alone and stay away from him"

"I wasnt-"

"Bullshit."

"Hey guys. What's going on here?"

"I'm done with you Ashton. You just put Niall in danger." With that being said, Michael walked away.

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"I told Harry about Niall's whereabouts"

"Omg. Ashton you can't just promise him and break it. If Lindzey finds out about this, your dead meat" Calum said

"I know"

What kind of mess did I just get Niall into? The boys all care about Ni. I don't think he sees that. He only say the hate. Not the love. Last time I saw him, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying all night. I feel really bad for telling now. I'm just worried that Lindzey will freak out.


	4. Apologies and New Guys

Luke's POV

What Ashton did was really wrong. He shouldve never told Harry. I have to tell Niall to leave his house for a few days. I know for sure that Harrys going to go look for him. I know that Niall's two best friends live there also but Niall can tell them to pretend that they dont know him.

I know for a fact that I cant lose Shaila. I promised her that I would never let the boys near Niall. I take out my phone and call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. I need to tell you something."

"Yes love. What is it?"

"Can you tell Niall that Harry found his address?"

"LUKE ROBERT HEMMINGS!!!! WHO TOLD HARRY?"

"Babe calm down please. It was Ashton."

"Why would he do that?"

"I guess he couldnt hold it in"

"Some friend he is. Thanks to his stupid little mistake, Niall will have to run away again"

"Babe. Niall just has to stay somewhere for a few days. I know Harry will try to find him."

"Fine I'll tell Niall. Bye"

"Bye"

That went well. Notice the sarcasm.

I hope Ashton told Niall or else he can lose Lindzey. I know Lindzey will throw a fit. Niall is her best friend. They are the closet out of their whole group. We are friends with all of them but not as close.

_______________

Harrys POV,

Yes, I have Nialls address. I can go meet him and apologize. I know he's not going to forgive me, but it doesnt hurt to try. Hurt. Thats what I did to him only because I didnt want to accept my sexuality. Not all of it is my fault though. Liam, Louis and Zayn didnt do anything to help him either. I know he hates us all. I shouldve never hurt him. The boys blame me but really its their faults too. I know I shouldnt go see him and make it worse, but I just need to say sorry.

**@NiallOfficial Im so sorry. please come back**

I tweeted him. I know he hates the band and he especially hates me.

**@Harry_Styles STOP FUCKING FOLLOWING ME. IF YOU WANT ME DEAD THEN JUST FUCKING SAY SO!! Ill DO YOU THE FAVOR AND DO IT MYSELF!!**

**@NiallOfficial I dont want you dead!!! Please Niall. I love you**

**@Harry_Styles Just leave me alone. I cant stand you and your dumbass friends.**

Well that fucking stings. I dont want him to kill himself and I never wanted him to hurt himself.

The replies are coming in on my tweet and its only hate this time. There are no fans on our side anymore. First we lose Niall and now the fans. Everything is falling apart because of how stupid I was. There's nothing I can do to bring him back.

I decided that I was going to pay Niall visit whether he liked it or not. He can't keep running away from me. He has to be tired of hiding.

_______________

Nialls POV

I pull on my hair as I walk back and forth in my living room. I was watching tv when Shai called me. She told me she had to tell me something and that I should stay with Callum for a couple of night. I was really confused. Of course, he then decided to tell me that Ashton told dickhead where I live. I freaking hate Ashton. Does he want me dead too? Why don't I just give everyone what they want? It'll be better when I'm dead and everybody sees that I was just a burden on them. Burden on my parents and my friends. I don't want Ashton to lose Lindzey so I kept my mouth shut.

I just told Dylan and Jake about what happened and told them to pretend that I don't exist. When Harry comes here, he will know that I don't live here. I packed my bags and called Callum.  
He said I could stay over for however long I wanted to.

I just want to be alone. I wish I never tried for the x-factor. I wish I never joined One Direction. I wish I never came out. I wish I was never born. Everyone has always hated me. I thought I finally had left my terrible past behind me but I'm carrying it with me. My depression is still there. The suicidal thoughts are still there. Sometimes I wish that I don't wake up to see tomorrow but even God hates me.

You would think that after getting raped in 4th and beat up by everyone at school, everything would get better. But no, God feels this hatred towards me where he will do everything in his power to make me miserable. Why didn't I just end my life back then? Why did I want to live my life to fullest? When I reached 20, I didn't want to live but I had to for my parents and the couple of friends I have left.

I decided to go out to Nandos. Of course, I wore a disguise. I didn't want to get caught by Harry or anyone for that matter. I had already dropped my stuff off at Cal's.

I was just sitting at one of the tables waiting for my food. I started looking around the restaurant when my eyes landed on daddy...I mean, the most beautiful boy I have seen in my life. He caught me starring. I quickly turn around only to be met with the same eyes a few seconds later. Damn, he's hot as fuck.

"Hi. Love"

"Hi"

"What's your name babe?"

" 'm Niall"

"Niall as in from that boyband"

"I used to be"

"Well my name is Mason. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are."

"Umm thank you."

"Well, I have to go. Can I see your phone, lovely?"

I hand him my phone. He fiddled around with it for a couple of seconds before he gives it back to me.

"You have my number now baby. I'll text you later. Bye"

"Bye"

The cashier calls my name. I go up and get my meal before leaving the restaurant quickly with a blush on my cheeks. I walk back to Callums house as fast as I can.

"Guys, I bought Nandos."

"Nialler!!! You're back"

"No shit Callum. I wasn't going to stay there for the whole day."

We sit down at the island and eat our meals. I feel my phone vibrate. I couldn't be in more of a rush to see who messaged me. Mason!

**_From: Mason_ **

**_Hey babe. How are you love? Xx_ **

_To Mason_

_Hi. Im great. How are you? X_

**_From Mason_ **

**_I'm great. I have a question. Xx_ **

_To Mason_

_What is it? Xx_

**_From Mason_ **

**_Are you single?_ **

_To Mason_

_Umm yeah I am_

**_From Mason_ **

**_Great! Fancy going on a date with me this Friday night? Xx_ **

OMG HE ASKED ME OUT. YAS DADDY ILL GO OUT WITH YOU.

I was smiling so much that my cheeks started hurting. Callum was looking at me like I'm crazy. Who cares

_To Mason_

_Yes I'll go on a date with you xx_

**_From Mason_ **

**_Great. I can't wait. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Xx_ **

_To Mason_

_I can't really be seen outside or my ex band mates will find me_

**_From Mason_ **

**_We can do something at my house baby xx_ **

_To Mason_

_Of course then xx_


End file.
